


I Know

by falling4westallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angry Iris, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling4westallen/pseuds/falling4westallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris finds out that Barry is the Flash. She isn't very happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back when I was still pretty angry about everyone lying to Iris. Lets just say that it shows.

Iris sat on one of the red couches faced away from the door at Jitters. The store had been closed for 2 hours now, the only light in it came from the street lights outside. She was reclined, her legs pulled up next to her, nursing a cup of coffee in her hand.

Iris brought the coffee to her lips to drink a sip when The Flash zoomed through the front doors and stopped behind her. Iris didn’t make a move to turn around or greet him.

“Iris? I got your message what up?” Barry asked, vibrating his voice to disguise it.

“Come sit down” Iris’s voice was strained, as if trying hard to remain calm.

Barry stiffened, immediately recognizing something was off.

“Iris? What’s wr-”

“Sit down.” This time her voice had a hard edge.

Barry, bewildered, moved to sit down across from Iris seeing her face for the first time.

From behind her whole body posture seemed relaxed. Her legs were curled to the side of her. And she nursed a cup of coffee. From that alone you would think she was going to have a nice conversation with a friend. But now that Barry saw her front he knew differently. Her grip on the coffee cup was too tight and the smirk on her face was anything but friendly. But the biggest tell was her eyes. To strangers they may seem normal, but Barry had known Iris for his whole life so he knew differently. Her eyes on the surface seemed warm, but underneath he saw the hardness. The firm stare she had on him was almost predatory.

That’s when he knew.  
“Iris I”

“Sit down Barry.”

Barry sucked in his breath.

He sat down in the chair and looked at the ground as if the tile floor was the most interesting thing he’d seen in all his years.

Iris laughed. It was void of humor and full of contempt.

Barry flinched.

“I must be truly pathetic. My whole family, my friends all lied to me. Everyone lied to me. It’s hilarious actually. That I ever believed you guys trusted me.”

“Iris we were trying to protect you”

“That is shit.”

“Iris-”

“No. Fuck you Barry.”

Barry’s heart dropped.

“I don’t even want to look at you right now. But I just wanted you to know that I knew. I’m not as stupid as you must think I am.”

Iris stood up, left her coffee on the table and grabbed her purse slinging it over her shoulder and moved to leave.

Barry thought about stopping her but knew it wouldn’t help.

At the door Iris paused, “Tell Dad and Eddie that I’m going out of town for a bit.”  
She let out a short, dark chuckle, “Maybe I’ll see Mason.”

With that she left, the door closing softly behind her as if a tornado hadn’t just swept through the room.


End file.
